The Memories Keep Coming
by Ravena Wolfborn
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Weiss' birthday. This is just a little Whiterose drabble I thought I'd get out for today. Hope you like it.


**"** **Weiss!" A yell makes me crack my eye open, and all I see is a red blur come at me.**

"Oof. Ruby, what the hell?" I try to push her off, but she latches on like a koala to a branch.

She snuggles up just under my chin, rubbing her cheek on my collar bone. "It's Valentine's Day!" She looks up just enough to pull another red blur from behind her back. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

I take the rose tentatively between my thumb and forefinger, sniffing it before attempting to get up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ruby." I struggle to sit up, but after a bit, Ruby notices and quickly jumps off of me, creating a small trail of roses the lead from the bed to where she stopped. I smile at it. She can be such a spazz and dolt sometimes, but she's mine, and I wouldn't give her up for anything in the world.

Her eyes widen. "I almost forgot!" Before I can ask her what it is, she races from the room and is back within a matter of seconds. She's standing in front of me with a present in her hands, extending it towards me. It's a tiny box, one that could fit just about any kind of jewelry in it. At first, I thought that it was an engagement ring, but that can't be it. She wouldn't do it today. She's anything but cliche.

I take the box from her and slowly pry the lid open. What's inside makes me breathe both a sigh of relief and makes me feel a pain in my heart, like a squeezing. I think I'm disappointed that it wasn't what it could have been. Inside are a pair of gorgeous, crystal blue earrings on white gold hooks. I stare at them and start to tear up. Suddenly, I'm hugged. "Oh, no, Wiess! I didn't mean to make you cry. It's your birthday, and I wanted to get you something special and be with you and just have a good day, but here you are crying over the gift I got you, and it's kinda sad, and I don't want you to cry. I didn't know you wouldn't like it. Hand it back, and I'll go exchange it for something, anything, else."

I sigh. She can be such a dolt, a considerate and loving dolt, but a dolt all the same. "Ruby, I love them. I wasn't crying because I hate them." I pull her off of me and cradle her face in my hands. "These are tears of joy. I love them, okay?" When she nods, I place a gentle kiss on her lips and press my forehead to hers. "Thank you so much. I love you."

She beams at me. "Anything for you, Weiss."

I know. I'd do anything for her, too. I trace my hand down her neck and arm to grasp her hand. "Go on, go get something to eat. I'll be down in a bit. I have to change." I shoo her out of the room before I get my clothes and walk into the bathroom. I turn the water to its hottest setting that I can stand. Stepping under the scolding hot water melts some of my worries away. The disappointment from earlier just slides from my shoulders, replaced with a gentle calm and warm feeling. I smile as I apply the shampoo to my hair. I breathe in the scent like it's vital to my existence, and really, it might as well be. It smells like a mix of a subtle peppermint masked with roses, and I can't help but beam at the memories that it brings up, the person it reminds me of. After the meticulous rinse lather, rinse, and repeat, I turn off the water. The room is left warm, making sure that I'm not automatically assaulted by the cold air that usually takes down anybody coming out of the shower. Drying off and dressing is the next step, and do all the necessary stuff of my morning routine.

I slowly walk down the stairs, making sure that I don't make too much noise. I want to sneak up on Ruby. I still have to give her her gift. It's not exactly much, but I needed to get her this. I felt it deep in my soul that this was something that she needed. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I notice the utter darkness of the entire house. What is going on? I thought that Ruby was down here making breakfast. I walk carefully to the light switch and turn it on. Suddenly, I'm bombarded by a loud "surprise!" I clutch my chest as I just about jump out of my skin. "Fuck! What the hell are you all doing in my house?"

The entire team and JNPR is here, nearly giving me a heart attack. Yang steps up. "Is that really any way to speak to the people throwing your birthday party?"

I sigh rather loudly. "Did you have to try to kill me young?"

Yang gives me a bear hug. "Oh, you're not dying that easily. You've survived us this long. I think you can last a while longer."

I roll my eyes. "Let go." I can feel the air being crushed from my lungs. She looks down, and I must been turning blue because she drops me. I gasp for breath, holding my sides and hoping I don't have any broken ribs. She doesn't know her strength sometimes, and it really could get someone hurt. I look around, and Ruby is nowhere in sight. "Where's Ruby."

Blake rolls her eyes. "She's probably in the kitchen sneaking some sweets before they can be brought out."

I nod. That makes sense. She does it all the time. "Yeah, okay." I look at all the couples. Not having Ruby by my side makes me feel lonely. I know that I saw her about a half an hour ago, but right now, on Valentine's Day, it just makes me more aware of the loss of her.

My very depressing thoughts are interrupted by Ruby coming through the door. "Alright, guys. We're skipping to cake and presents so that you guys can get on with your Valentine's Day!"

Pyrrha steps up to take the cake from Ruby. "We're happy to be here, Ruby. We don't have to leave so early, you know."

Ruby waggles her eyebrows, making me facepalm and blush all at the same time. "Maybe I want you all gone."

Yang holds up her hand. "No, no, no. I did not need to know anything that might happen after we all leave."

Ruby scoffs. "Might isn't the word I'd use." She snickers and starts cutting the cake. She's gotten so cheeky over the years, and it makes me smile and facepalm so many items.

Yang plugs her ears childishly. "Lalalala. Don't wanna hear it."

Blake takes Yang's fingers out of her ears. "Stop being so childish." She turns to Ruby. "Stop making your sister act childish." Yang sticks her tongue out, making Ruby retaliate in kind. I pinch the bridge of my nose as my smile grows wider. Blake just rolls her eyes and picks up where Ruby left off at cutting the cake and distributes it evenly. I opted for a small piece because of it being so early in the morning. I thanked everyone as I was handed gift after gift. Jaune got me a gaming console. Pyrrha opted for a practical gift, a newer ammo hip bag. Nora got me some kind of animal in a box she warned me against opening indoors. I see that I'm going to have to get a cage or something in the near future. Ren handed me a gift card for one of my favorite cafes down the block, earning a very happy smile from me. Yang and Blake co-gifted me with a new eReader, preloaded with a thousand of my favorite books as well as a complete history of dust. They were all great gifts, and I showed each of them proper attention and respect.

I turn to Ruby, about to show her the game console when I gasp. She's down on one knee with another tiny box in her hand. She clears her throat carefully. "Weiss Schnee, love of my life, holder of my heart, she who lights my way, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I bite my lip and try to hold in my tears, but it's all too much. I throw myself at her and hold her tight. "Yes, a thousand times, yes." She slips the ring on my finger and brings me in for a deep kiss, one that I'm sure Yang is videoing, and I really couldn't care less at this moment.

* * *

I sit on our balcony, admiring the sunset, hoping that the day will never end. It used to be the day I dreaded most, but after finding Ruby. Well, actually, she literally ran into me and exploded a hole in the main courtyard of Beacon. Anyway, after finding Ruby, my life has been extremely different from when I was a child. She brought back the light in my life and has been the constant sun that melts the icy shell of my heart. I laugh at that. They weren't far off when they called me the Ice Queen back at Beacon.

I sigh heavily as the sun descends on a perfectly lovely day. It was a day of fun and romance, one that I would never forget, a day that Ruby planned for us. I think back to the morning and smile. That started everything. The minute she woke me up is the moment my day started to shine the brightest. The sun reflects off of the ring she gave me, and I smile all the wider because of it. I love her so much. She made today the happiest of my life so far, and I hope that the memories keep coming.

My phone dings, making me look down. It's a message from Yang. I open it to show the video that I knew she had to have taken earlier. The words under it are, "I thought you'd want this, Ice Queen. :) ;)" I smile and slide the scroll into my pocket and go to find Ruby. This was certainly an interesting day, and I'm hoping to make it a little bit more so.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a little something that I thought I'd do for Weiss' B-Day and Valentine's Day. I thought I'd make Ruby be the true romantic here. lol.**

 **I do have a account. The link is on my profile. A contribution would be nice. I'd appreciate it. :)**


End file.
